Ask KingdomHearts!
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Another fanfic where YOU ask the questions, and we awnser them with normal, crazy, mad, anything type of awnsers! with your host, TaruChan me, Kiri, Kirari, Fuu, and Yuffie my sisters anything could happen! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: ask us anything!

Ask KingdomHearts

By: Taru Taru Animegal

A/N: yes, another one of those fics where you can any character, anything, on KH, KH2, Random stuff, ETC… but please, NO questions involving KH: CoM. I don't own the game, and I'm too lazy to watch the vids on so, In conclusion, I don't own KH!!! It belongs to Square Enix and Disney! This was written at 1 AM!!! I have a lot of time, and I spend most of it writing fanfics. on side note, My newest KH story, small talk, Big shot is gonna suck in the beginning, most of my fics do. But please, just give it time and read it, PLZ!!!! It's going to be really good, I promise!

.::show starts::.

Taru: hello people! Thanks for coming, and welcome to the new Show (cough)fanfic(cough) ask KingdomHearts! Where YOU get to ask the questions, and we give you awnsers, random moments, laughs, cries, questions of there own, and possibly even a fight or two!

Sora: Alright! This is gonna be great! Ask away, people!

Kairi: Sora, ladies first!

Taru: …Kairi, it's up to the viewers on who gets to go first…

Riku: why am I here again?

Taru: you're here because I said you'd be given to the queen of evil (A.K.A my sister who likes to dream she's married to Sephiroth)

Riku: …right…

Taru: oh, c'mon! don't be so Emo! At least, not for this show!

Riku:…

Taru: …eh? O…k… well, lets see who you can ask…

(looks through script) umm…let's see… Sora, Kairi, Riku,… looks like Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion are coming… I can drag big brother Leon out of bed and make Cloud come with the persuasive powers of my evil sister… Yuna and Rikku (in this story called Ri) can make it…Hayner, Pence and Olette… Namine and… who else can make it- oh! And Selphie. I think that's it... guests will be Kiri, Fuu (my evil sister….) and Yuffie (the older, and secretly more evil one…) More characters may come along sometime in the show (by request, of course) and secrets WILL be told!

Riku: (wide eyes) what are you planning, Taru!?

Taru: oh, you'll see!

Selphie: SQUEE!!!! Wow! This place is SOOOO great!!! I wonder what questions I'll get!

Riku: Probably something like: Selphie, why are you so hyper and crazy?

Selphie: (hits Riku with a tennis racket and sends him flying anime-style)

Taru: I feel bad for him…

Kairi: Umm, can we just get on with this, please… I don't see why we have to do this. We just got back to the islands three days ago!

Taru: then suck it up! you have a ton of fans wanting to ask about what REALLY happened, and here you are, whining! Troublesome... oh no! I'm starting to sound like shikamaru!

Sora: whose he?

Taru: oops… wrong anime… (flips through script) oh, and another thing, He-who-must-not-be-named-around-Cloud also maybe coming. And the fire pit from hell (Reno)

Axel: RENO'S COMING!?

Taru: yes…

Axel: YAY!!! Now I can burn things when I want to!

Taru: and that is because…?

Axel: oh, he didn't tell you? He's my older brother!

Everyone but Taru, Axel, and Riku: (gasp!!!)

Taru: I think I'm the only sane one here.

Riku: what about me?

Taru: even you have issues… you keep falling into darkness…

Riku: and that's a bad thing? Your sisters are evil!

Taru: eh, my sisters are lost-case dorks… most of the time... You, however, could change if you REALLY wanted to!

Selphie: OK! MOVING ON!

Taru: umm… oh yeah, I won't start the real Q's & A's Until I get three questions from reviewers. Yes, THREE!!! Even if Kiri, me, or somebody else makes up three questions, I'm not gonna start without three reviews! So, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Chuu-Wai!


	2. Chapter 2: Huzzah! The first questions!

.::show starts::.

Taru: Yes!!! It's finally time to get this show on the go!

Fuu: And… why do you need me here again? I have a meeting to go to with the Akatsuki.

Taru: -sweatdrop- Your not even part of the… nevermind.

Sora: C'mon, already, show us the questions!!!

Taru: Alright, alright! Impatient little brat…

Kairi & Riku: -secret death glares-

**Question from Mayouh101:**

**Question for Sora and Kairi: Why are you guys STILL not together!?**

Taru: Good question! Sora?

Sora: I… Well… Umm… -blush-

Kairi: That is a good question. Why is it that we're not together?

Sora: …Do I have to answer?

Taru: Yes. Cough up the dough Sora, and nobody gets hurt! –cocks m22 gun-

Sora: WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT!?

Taru: This is anime! I could get it from Saturn if I wanted to! Now speak, captive!!!

Sora: ALRIGHT! I-

Axel: Hey! Sorry I'm late! Went over to the music store and bought tons of CD's!

Taru: -turns gun to Axel- did you get the goods?

Axel: like I promised. One Hilary duff; Dignity CD –rolls eyes and pulls out CD-

Taru: OOO!!! –puts CD in radio-

Riku: oh, in the name of Heartless…

Axel: anything Q & A time for me?

Taru: Nope. People say you're not worth their time!

Axel: -corner of woe- how rude!!!

Me: -snickers-

Riku: Axel, she's lying.

Sora: NEXT QUESTIONS, PLEASE!!!

Fuu: -sigh- I'll read it. (lazy-ass sister listening to crappy songs…)

**Questions from Mariny the one and only:**

**Question for Riku: If Sora and Kairi were in danger, life or death, and you could only save one, who would be that one?  
**

**Question for Sora: If Riku and Kairi were in danger, life or death, and you could only save one, who would be that one?(I know its the same for Riku but who cares?!?)**

Riku: -smirks-

Taru: Wha'd I miss???

Riku: Two good questions I can't wait to answer.

Sora: I HAVE TO CHOOSE!?

Taru: -reads questions- Looks like you do…

Sora: -cries-

Taru: Uhh… why not let Riku answer first!

Riku: With pleasure!!! My answer is Sora. Who the hell would want to save a bitch like Kairi?

Kairi: -stares wide eyed- WHAT!?

Sora: WHAT THE HECK!? Sure, I'm flattered; but you don't just diss people right in their faces! Especially when the person is one of your best friends!!!

Riku: oh, that? That was just an act so that I could get closer to you…

Sora: WHAT!?

Taru: -Squeals-

Fuu: …eww…

Axel: WOO HOO!!! Hell yeah, High five dude!

Riku: -crickets chirp-

Axel: …what?

Kairi: This is so sick and wrong…

Taru: WHATEVER!!! LOVE IS LOVE AND WHOEVER THINKS THAT LOVE IS WRONG HAS SERIOUS ISSUES… -keeps cussing out Kairi-

Sora: -faints-

Fuu: I'm outta here…

Taru: Eh!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET!!!

Fuu: Watch me –leaves-

Taru: I hear the corner of woe calling me now…

?: OHAIYO!!!! WHAT'D I MISS!?

Fuu: Nothing much, Demyx. Just random drama, a gun, CD's, drama, and a awkward confession of love.

Demyx: So… just the usual stuff?

Fuu: You got it. –rolls eyes and sneaks out the door-

Axel: Demyx, where is Roxas?

Demyx: Oh, he said something about going shopping and not being back until later…

Axel: …You lost sight of him?

Demyx: It's not my fault he ate the cookie samples!

Axel: WHAT!? You let him have SUGAR!?

Demyx: …Yes?

Axel: -runs out the door- ROXAS!!! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE IN ANOTHER STRIP CLUB!!!

Demyx: huh?

Taru: Translation; Sugar is a bad thing for Roxy!

Demyx: Ooohhh…

Taru: looks like it's time to wrap this episode up! If you want any more, Review with lotsa questions!!!XD

Sora: help me…

CHUU-WAI!


	3. Chapter 3: Spontanious Confessions!

.::show starts::.

Taru: -drags Hayner in by his boxers-

Hayner: LET GO OF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!

Taru: Not until you answer the question I got in for you!!! –hangs Hayner on coat rack-

Riku: Question time, already?

Taru: Yup! And we have TONS to get through!!!

Yuffie: What'd I miss last chapter??? –drags Fuu in by the hair-

Fuu: YUFFIE, I SWEAR TO SATAN IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY HAIR I'LL CUT YOUR HANDS OFF YOU BODY, THEN SHREAD THEM UP IN A BLENDER!!!

Riku: -stares wide eyed-

Sora: -turns green-

Taru: O…k, then… (now where is that duct tape I ordered… ahh! here it is!!!!) –throws Yuffie duct tape- knock yourself out!

Yuffie: YIPEE!!! –duct tapes Fuu to a nearby chair, covering her potty mouth in the process-

Fuu: MM MMMMM KWMM MMM!!! ((I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!)

Me: ahh, sweet silence…

Yuffie looks at wide screen computer soo… are you going to read that long list?

Taru: yes, I am. Better get started…

**Questions from XxKinkyxX:**

**Question for Axel: Are you secretly in love with Roxas?**

**Question for Riku: Where did all the cookies go?**

Axel: OOO!!! I have a question!? –carrying a Roxas with a semi hangover-

Taru: Yes, you do! Now, what do you have to say about your little blonde 'friend'?

Axel: Well… -looks at Roxas- I guess it's safe…

Taru: Answer, please!

Axel:…Yes…

Taru & Yuffie: -squeals like maniacs-

Roxas: -falls off of axel's back in shock- WHO THE HELL WAS KILLED BY A SODA BOTTLE!?

Taru: Umm… ok… next question! –walks over to cookie jar- Riku, where DID all the cookies go?

Riku: -puts hands behind his back- I dowont o!!!

Taru: Riiiggghhhttt…

Yuffie: Next questions!

**Questions from Mayouh101:**

**Question for Hayner: Is it true that you and Fuu are a couple?**

**Question for Fuu: Is it true that you and Hayner are a couple?**

Fuu: WHAT!? HELL NO!!! SEPHIROTH IS MY HUSBAND, AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET IT!!!

Taru: -sweatdrop- uhh… I think she was talking about the OTHER Fuu… But since she's not here, what are your feelings on this, Hayner?

Hayner: Uhh…no. If anything, she's my soon-to-be cousin in-law!

Taru: Really!? Who's your cousin!? –starry eyes-

Hayner:…Seifer…

Everyone else: -gasp-

Hayner: What? Got a problem with it!?

Taru: oh contraire, Pierre! It's the exact opposite!!!XD

Yuffie: Aww man! That means my man is taken… -corner of woe-

Fuu: Just get on with it already!

Taru: alright! Alright!

**Questions from I.M.R. Duelist:**

**Questions for Riku: How does it feel to be back home after two years absence? **

**What were your most proudest moments?**

**Questions for****Roxas: I've been reading the Daily Heart and it has been rumored that you like Namine, is that true? **

**What kind of life do you live that Sora doesn't know about?**

**((this is for my newspaper, do not be alarmed.))**

Taru: Wow! I feel so loved!XD My show is going to be in a newspaper!!!

Yuffie: Which one?

Taru: Uhh… dunno yet…

Fuu: Then that makes it pointless.

Taru: Shut it, you!!!

Yuffie: -Duct tapes Taru & Fuu's mouths closed- Just awnser the questions, already!!!

Riku: Well, those are really tough questions. I guess I feel better now that everyone is home, and it's nice to know that we could still go to other worlds if we wanted to, so it's not like we're stuck here like we were.

My proudest moments? That's a tough one… I would have to say when I had victory over my heart. Ansem is the worst disease anybody could ever have in their system.

Me: -straight face- Hi, my name is Riku, and my face is stuck like this while my mouth is always talking in a bored tone.

Riku: -knocks Taru unconscious-

Yuffie: NO!!! You killed my little sister!!! YOU BASTARD!!!

Fuu: Now is not the time to be quoting south park!!!

Yuffie: Then what SHOULD we be doing?

Fuu: Celebrating that Taru is quiet for once in her life, and find out if Roxas is even in his right mind to answer his questions.

Yuffie: Oh. Right. –throws confetti-

Roxas: -DAMN IT!!!! all of your peoples ruckus woke me up…

Axel: Good thing, too. You have questions to answer –points to the list while keeping his site on Roxas-

Roxas: Oh, alright!

Well, it's weird that you would ask something like that…

Axel: -staring holes into Roxas-

Roxas: (-blush- DAMNIT!!! I can't say anything while HE'S in the room…) I guess you could say that it's true… to a certain extent. She's more like a sister to me, nothing more!

Axel: (-sighs- well, at least that's one big obstacle out of the way. Now, onto phase 2!!)

Roxas: My private life? Nothing that I can say out loud, if you're going to put it in a newspaper (Reading yaoi fanfictions is NOT something I want the press to know about me…)

Yuffie: Hey, don't you think we should get the main hostess out of her coma now?

Taru: No need to!!!

Yuffie: How on earth did you do that!?

Taru: This isn't earth! This is the planet… Zenborg! Yeah, that's it! Next question…

**Question from Harry loves Ginny:**

**Question for Axel: Hey Axel, could you teach me how to control fire? I'll give you cookies…**

Axel: For cookies!? As long as their burnt almond fudge, I'm game! Let's see… looks like I can book you… Friday's and Sunday's, 8-9 P.M.

Taru: You have a schedule???

Axel: Of course I do! You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me for lessons!!!

Taru:… Riiiggghhhttt… last set of questions for this show! (NUU!!!XP)

**Questions from Mariny the one and only:**

**Question for Axel: Why are you such a PYROMANIAC?!?!?**

**Questions –cough- Demand –cough- for Sora: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MINE ANSWER IT! You HAD to go and faint didn't you?**

**Do you love Riku?**

**Question for Riku: Do you love Sora? (again same as Sora...but again who cares?)**

Axel: Easy! Fire is bright, and hot, and shiny!

Taru: -high fives Axel- Amen to that, dude!XD OOO!!!! Can I wake Sora up now!? –gets out airhorn-

Riku: If you even THINK about using that to wake Sora, I will personally brake your fingers!

Me: -le sigh- Fine… -pokes Sora with a nearby stick- you have questions.

Sora: WHAT!? WHAT'D I MISS!!!???

Taru: Just choose; Kairi or Riku?

Sora: Uhh… Riku?

Taru: -sqeals- Thank you!

Sora: O…k… you're welcome?

Taru: Ok! Now, are you in LOVE with Riku? Hmm?

Sora: -huge blush- Well… I… uhh… -faints-

Taru: -catches Sora- Speak, boy!

Sora: -whispers- Kinda, I guess…

Taru: NO. No kinda. I want a STRAIGHT answer!

Sora: Alright, Fine! Yes, I do, ok?

Taru: -nosebleed- ALRIGHT!!!!!!XD –faints-

Yuffie: Way to go, little dude!

Fuu: -cries- I want out of this gay hell hole…

Yuffie: Nope! By the time we're done with you, you'll be just like Taru! (Well, I guess I can't say that. NO ONE can be as hyper as Taru…)

Fuu: I highly doubt that.

Sora: -looks down- Sorry, Riku…

Riku: Why are you sorry? I should be thanking you…

Taru: -gets up quickly and starts taping scene-

Sora: Th-thanking me?

Riku: For returning my feelings…

Taru: -huge nosebleed- Th-that wraps up today's episode. P-p-please review with more whacky questions to ask any of the Kingdom Hearts Staff… -faints from blood loss-

Hayner: ...Hello? What about me? I'm still on this stupid coat rack!!!

Fuu: Your not the only one stuck...

CHUU-WAI!


	4. Chapter 4: Martiny visits the set!

.::Show Starts::.

Taru: WHEE!!!!XD Hello everyone!!!

Axel: -filing his nails- why are you so happy?

Taru: -brings in huge sack- because not only are there two surprises in here, we're going to have a guest on the show!!!

Selphie: OOO!!!! Who is it???

Taru: You'll just have to wait and see!!

Riku: Anyone we know?

Taru: well…. Kinda!!!

Roxas: ….whatever, just do the questions, already!!!

Taru: -pouts- party pooper….

**Questions from SerenitySoldier97:**

**Comment for Taru Taru Animegal: It's not a question, but awesome job on your story! -gives a cookie-**

**Question for Axel: Do you have a Roxas plushie? I have one!!**

**Question for Roxas: Do you also have an Axel plushie? They're so cute! -Gives cookies-**

**Question for Sora: Truth or dare?**

Sora: Truth or dare??? What kind of question is that???

Taru: -grabs cookie- Thank you!!

Sora: -rants- you didn't answer MY question…

Taru: that's because you're supposed to be answering questions, not asking them –eats cookie-

Axel: plushie??? OF COURSE I DO!!!! –pulls out Roxas plushie from nowhere-

Taru: hey!! Dude with a doll! AWSOME!!!XD what about you, Roxas?

Roxas: Like I would ever keep a doll like that!!

Axel: -stares with wide and teary eyes- but… but Roxas… we bought matching plushies… -runs out of the room crying-

Roxas: crap. AXEL!!! –runs after axel-

Taru: -sweatdrop- o…k then… Sora? Have you chosen?

Sora: -looks over at Riku- DARE.

Taru: -evil smile- the dare is:

**You, Sora, have to dance around with only a towel around your waist in front  
of FANGIRLS.**

Sora: -stares at screen wide eyed- I HAVE TO DO WHAT!?

Taru: You heard… er… saw the computer screen! You now must go change and… run to the anime convention!!! Yes, that will attract MANY fangirls…

Sora: Evil Author trying to take over the world with her sisters at her feet instead… -grabs towel and runs out the door-

Taru: -turns on Anime Co. Security camera's- This should be fun! –grabs what's left of cookie-

Security Camera: -Sora is dancing around with a towel on, girls are swarming around him-

Taru: -giggles- Like what you see, Riku?

Riku: -nosebleed- Dear god, I hope that towel doesn't fall off….

Kairi: WHAT THE HELL IS SORA DOING AT THE CONVENTION WEARING ONLY A TOWEL!!!???

Taru: -bursts out laughing- He was dared to do that!!!XD

Kairi: by one of your reviewers, no doubt?

Taru: yup! Come, join the fun!!!XD

Kairi: I'm surrounded by idiots!!! –walks out the door, passing Sora on the way-

Sora: -slams door behind him, locking out fangirls- I am NEVER picking dare again!!!

Taru: -rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off-

.Sora: -huge blush- ENOUGH ALREADY!!!! What are the next sets of questions!?

Taru: oh –giggles- right…

**Questions from I.M.R. Deulist:**

**Questions for Sora: How would you feel if Riku left the islands again and never returned?**

**What kind of ice cream (besides Sea salt Ice Cream) do you like? **

**And are you a morning or night person?**

**Questions for Riku: What is your fondest memory? **

**How did you feel when you ended up looking like Ansem from KH1? **

**And are you ever getting married?**

**Questions for Kairi: What life do you like the most, being a Damsel in Distress, or a female warrior?**

**How would you know (back in hollow bastion in KH1) that the Heartless was Sora? (there was nothing about him in that form that resembled him.) **

**And if you wanted to share a Popou with someone, who would it be?**

**Questions for Roxas: How did it feel to know that you were not to exist? **

**What would happen if Sora was knocked out, would you be knocked out too? **

**And i've been hearing that in KH2, you can travel to different worlds too! Is that true?**

Taru: -stares wide eyed- woah… that's a lotta questions…

Axel: -peeks through door- did I get any questions from anybody?

Taru: nope. –drags in Roxas- but he did!

Roxas: -sigh- lets see them then!

Taru: Sorry! Sora's first! Hit it!

Sora: oh! Well, umm…

Taru: -turns spotlight to Sora- SPEAK!!!

Sora: -huge blush- I uh… Guess I would feel bad if riku left-

Taru: CUT, CUT, CUT!!! Where is the drama, Sora? The feeling! You NEED Riku around!!! –makes dramatic dead scene-

Sora; -eyebrow twitches- I think she (or he, I can't tell genders by names) gets the point!!!

Taru: oh. Well then CONTINUE!!! –sits and turns spotlight back on-

Sora: Umm… favorite ice cream besides sea salt… I would say… Rocky road!

Taru: OOO!!! That sounds good right now… CONTINUE!!!

Sora: and… I can't really say, since I don't sleep…

Taru: OOO!!! Neither do I! Me and my sisters are the –takes deep breath-

The crazy non sleeping never been on a plane stuff animal loving three amigos!!!

-crickets chirp in the background-

Well it's the truth!! …ahem, NEXT QUESTIONS!!! –turns spotlight to Riku-

Riku: My fondest memory… Would have to be when Sora and I were younger, and we had just found the secret cave.

Taru: -sniff- so beautiful

-get stares from everyone-

umm… NEXT QUESTION!!!

Riku: I really don't know how to describe it. You could say it felt… dark. Like there was nothing but despair and hatred around you. What you would feel if a dementor was around…

Taru: … wrong show, but that's ok! Moving right along to the third question… -leans in to hear awnser-

Riku: …Maybe, it all depends on what happens in the future…

Taru: …-whispers to audience- Translation; If they ever change the laws so that Him and Sora can legally get married on Destiny Islands… -giggles-

Alrighy then… looks like-

Kairi: -walks in with ice cream-

Taru: -points spotlight to Kairi- our next questioner has arrived!!!

Kairi: -drops ice cream- me?

Taru: Yes, you!!! Take a seat!!!

Kairi: oh, um… defiantly a worrior. I don't feel so helpless when I'm fighting, too!

Taru: Yeah, alright!!!! GIRL POWER!!!!

…next question…

Kairi: I… Just knew. Deep down, in my heart…

Taru: didn't you also see him transform?

Kairi: …maybe…

Taru: …-giggles- thought so. Next question!!!

Kairi: share a poupu? Umm….. either Sora or Riku, I guess…

Taru: oh, don't deny it, Kairi!!! You have a crush on hayner!!!

Hayner: WHAT!? –still hanging on the coat rack by his boxers-

Taru: oh…ehe… I didn't think you were still here…

Hayner: OF COURSE I'M HERE, DAMN YOU!!!

Taru: umm….. Right! –moves spotlight- Roxas!!! It's your turn!!!

Roxas: o…k.. umm.. Well, I really felt… bad. It would be like if somebody went and said your dead when you're standing right in front of their face!

Taru: hey, that happened to someone on the news the other day… ok, next question!!!

Roxas: umm… not now, no…

Taru: when they came back to the islands, I brought back Axel, Demyx, and Zexion, and made Roxas and Namine their own persons!

Roxas: so…yeah, maybe before, but not now.

Taru: LAST QUESTION!!!

Roxas: only if you had a gameshark.

Taru: eh??? What kind of answer is that!?

Roxas: a true one.

Taru: I…guess…

Sora: soo… is that it?

Taru: HELL NO!!! –puts spotlight away- We're FAR from over!

Roxas: -stares wide eyed- WHAT!?

Taru: I'll show you!

**Questions From Harry loves Ginny:**

**Question for Axel: Here are the cookies I promised... Oh what the heck -gives cookies to the entire cast and any one else there- I'm in a giving and in a baking mood today so enjoy. Hey, Axel… Do you really like Roxas THAT way? I think that would be kinda cute...**

**Question for Sora: Have you eaten a paopu fruit yet?**

Taru: YAY!!!! MORE COOKIES!!!! –starts eating-

Riku: -sweatdrop- just what the author needs… more sugar…

Axel: -hugs Roxas- OF COURSE I DO!!!!

Roxas: you're… squishing… me… Axel!!!!

Taru: -giggles- YAYNESS!!!!! –keeps watching yaoiness-

Sora: Paupu fruit? I've eaten a couple by myself…

Taru: aww, that's no fun! Why don't you share it with someone instead of being a pig? –evil smile-

Sora: you know exactly why…

…Anywho… NEXT QUESTIONS!!!

**Questions from Martiny the one and only:**

**Questions for Sora: Do you want to marry Riku?**

Do you have feelings for Kairi?

Question for Riku: Do YOU want to marry Sora?

Question for Axel: Can you teach me also? Then my sister will stop teasing me...along with my school...DIE IN FIRE IF YOU TEASE ME!!

And I did not Demand...well kinda...

Question for Hayner: Who do you love if not Fuu?

Question for...-looks up and reads all the questins she put in- nevermind that's enough for the next one.

Sora: Who in their right mind would ask me if I want to marry Riku then ask if I have feelings for Kairi?

Taru: Apparently Martiny the one and only...she's been asking most of the Riku and you Questions…

Sora: Shes the one? –looks at computer screen- …anyway can I answer the Kairi one first?

Taru: NO. She said you MUST ANSWER RIKU FIRST!

Sora: But...

Taru: NO BUTS!

Sora: But...but...but...

Taru: SHE SAID NO BUTS. You have to answer Riku first or she will send a –cough-friend –cough- to kill me if you answered Kairi first.

Sora: YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAIRI!

Taru: -stares wide eyed- WHAT!?

Martiny: -jumps in from nowhere-

Everyone: AH!!!

Taru and Sora: HAVE MERCY ON US!!!

Martiny: ANSWER THE RIKU QUESTION!!!

Everyone: -looks at Sora-

Sora: But..but...but...I WANTED TO DO US ALL A FAVOR!!!!! –starts crying-

Martiny: YOU...YOU...YOU SHALL DIE! I LOVE THIS SHOW IT MAKES ME LAUGH!

Sora: But you and She and Killing her and and and...AH MERCY!

Martiny: ANSWER IT!

Sora: NEVER!

Martiny: You confess you love him and won't answer a simple question about said love?

Sora: Umm I didn't know that was live...

Martiny: EVERYTHING IS LIVE YOU DOPE!

Taru: OK!!!! That's enough, Martiny!!! –grabs Sora- don't play two timing, Sora!!! Who do you like more!? Kairi or Riku!?

Sora: OK!!! OK!!! I confess!!!! I WOULD MARRY RIKU!!!

Riku: I would marry you, too. But we have to wait until your 18…-rants-

Taru: that's better!

Martiny: Ahh, my work here is done!... –stops- oh, Axel? Can you-

Axel: already in! Wednsdays and Saturdays, 10:00 A.M.

Martiny: THANK YOU!!! –exits in a poof of smoke-

Taru: …MARTINY, THE ONE AND ONLY!!! –claps-

Hayner: Hello??? I have a question too???

Taru: ohat's right! Who do you like???

Hayner: well… umm…

Taru: tell us tell us tell us!!!!!!

Axel: -stares wide eyes- the sugar has gone to her head…

Hayner: ALRIGHT!!! I'TS KAIRI!!!

Taru: YES!!! I knew it!!!XD

Kairi: -huge blush-

Taru: -Jumps around room-

Kairi: really?

Hayner:… yeah…

Roxas: LAST QUESTION!!!!!!!

Taru: BOOO!!!!!!!

**Question from Mayouh101:**

**Question for Fuu: So, if Hayner is your to-be-cousin-in-law, and Seifer is well... Seifer, do you even have feelings for Hayner (NOT more as a friend)**

Ori. Fuu: -walks in- Someone called?

Taru: alright hardly talking double of my sister! What's the word?

Ori. Fuu: no

Taru: …o…k… that's a shame…

Fuu: I think he's cool! (even though my heart is set on Sephiroth)

Taru: I know you do, Sis, but this wasn't a question for you!!!

Yuffie: HIYA!!! –spots the bag- hey, what's in the bag moving?

Taru: -stares wide eyes- OH CRAP!!! –opens bag-

Zexion: TARU, I COULD KILL YOU!!!

Taru: I didn't forget on purpose!!!

Demyx: -yawn- are we allowed out of the bag, yet…?

Zexion: yes. Get up, Number 9.

Demyx: aww!!! Why do you always call me number 9!?! Call me Demyx, Zexy!

Zexion: My name is Zexion.

Taru: …? Ok, then… well, anyone who wants to ask them questions, go right ahead!!!

Sora: -comes out from under desk- …it's over???

Taru: oh!!! Not yet –evil grin- Truth or dare, Sora?

Sora: I'm not falling for that again!!! Truth!!!

Taru: truth…?

**You have to share with the readers as to why you seemed MORE desperate to find Riku than Kairi.**

Sora: HEY!!! You just copied the truth or dare up above and used her truth!!!

Taru: eh, this is my story! I can do what I want!!!

Sora: -grumbles- fine…

Taru: she has a point. I just played the game last night up to the scene where you see both of them again. You were CRYING for Riku!!!

Sora: well, I hadn't seen Riku in forever, and-

Taru: TRUTH, Sora. –points gun at Sora's head-

Sora: I LOVE RIKU!!!!!!

Taru: Much better!!!!XD –looks at clock- oh wow… looks like that really all the time we have! Please read, review, and ask more crazy questions!!!XD

Sora: STOP CHASING ME, RIKUUU!!!!

Riku: Why? We're going to get married someday!!!

Taru: -sweatdrop- and…

CHUU-WAI!


	5. Chapter 5: Chibi Pajamas!

.:Show Starts:.

Taru: WHEEEEEE!!XD

Roxas: How is that a way to start a show?

Taru: hmm… I dunno, I just felt like saying it!!XD WHEEE-

Sora: so… what took you so long in continuing, anyway?

Taru: EE- eh? Ugh… did you have to bring that up?

Roxas & Sora: Yes.

Taru: -sigh- fine… well, aside from Shamrocks day, Easter, and being a little on the lazy side (yes, I admit it…), My boyfriend broke up with me in the rudest way possible (A.K.A. leaving me a message on Yahoo), and I got a head cold…

Riku: -raises eyebrow- He broke up with you? That's news to me.

Taru: It was news to me, too… Can I kill him?

Axel: No, let me fry him. Easier to dispose of the evidence.

Taru: good idea!!XD WHEEEE!!

Zexion: Great. She's worse then Demyx…

Demyx: WHAT!?

Zexion: Nevermind… Just read the first questions.

Demyx: HAI!

**Questions from I.M.R Duelist:**

**For Everyone: If you could get a pet, what would you get?**

**For Zexion: Your ability is that you can smell people, right? How come then that nobody throughout the whole game called you 'Smellhound' or 'Old Dan', seeing that bloodhounds and coondogs can smell people too?**

**Do you have a love life before you became a nobody? **

**And who is your somebody and you're heartless?  
**

**Do you do anything else than reading (don't get me wrong, I love reading too.) do you like the Warriors series by Erin Hunter? **

**Seeing that you (almost) got killed by the Riku replica in KH C.O.M under Axel's control, what the heck would you do if you had the upper hand?**

**For Demyx: do you have any friends? (Because I don't mind being your friend if you want me too.) **

**How well can you play your Sitar? **

**Do YOU have a love life? **

**What are your happiest moments in the organization? **

**Do you like cats or dogs better?**

**For Sora: This might sound weird, but on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate yourself as a Keyblade master?**

**  
How would you feel if you were a lion cub instead of a human for the rest of your life? **

**If somebody dared you to a three chapter test, would you do it?**

**For Axel: Do you think you can teach me your fire powers? You see, in my class (except for my teachers) I am the only girl in my class, and all of the boys keep teasing me. I'd like to put them all into a flaming hole! **

**Who is your somebody and you're heartless? I'd like to know.**

Taru: 0.0 –twiches-

Riku: What the hell did you get us into??

Taru: 0.0 I dunno…

Zexion: That's nearly a full page of questions…

Taru: …-pumps fist anime style- then we better get answering!!

Everyone else: Taru's gone nuts…

Taru: oh, shut up!! Let's see… If I wanted a pet, I would get… A CAT!!XD

Sora: no duh, since it's your nickname.

Taru: SHH!! It's supposed to be a secret!!

Riku & Sora: Whatever..

Taru: -twitch- ANYWAY… MY SISTERS TURN!!XD

Fuu: You already know, Taru. It's fluffy!!

Taru: How many times do I have to tell you its KYUUBI. Fluffy is a 3 headed dog. You no likey 3 headed dog.

Fuu: If I say it's fluffy, IT'S FLUFFY.

Taru: -sweatdrop- whatever floats your boat, Fuu… YUFFI!!

Yuffi: ZEUS!!

Taru: Your cat?

Yuffi: yup!

Taru: eh. –sweatdrop- ok. Hurry up, you guys!!

Sora: A parrot.

Kairi: A Labrador!!

Riku: -whispers- Sora…

Taru: eh?

Riku: I said a tree frog.

Taru: that's not what I-

Ori. Fuu: Goldfish.

Taru: KAWAII!!XD

Ori. Yuffie: A ninja dog!! Yeah yeah yeah, like in that one show!!

Taru: uhh… Yuffie? How much sugar did you have?

Yuffie: three 10 pound bags full!!

Taru: yup, that's what I thought. –oh god- Axel?

Axel: A rat!

Taru: Do I want to know why?

Axel: Nope!! But I could tell yo-

Roxas: OK. I want an octopus.

Taru: …why?

Roxas: to keep HIS mouth shut.

Axel: -pouts- aww, Roxy!!

Demyx: I wanna Dolphin!!

Zexion: why does that not surprise me? –grumbles-

Demyx: well, what do you want, Zexy?

Zexion: anything that won't ruin my books & research.

Taru: …Well, I think that's al-

Hayner: HEY!! Don't I get a say?

Taru: mmm… -sigh- why not?

Hayner: A monkey.

Taru: Why?

Hayner: to GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Taru: -Giggles- not until the sow is over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go soak my hands in warm water. Zexion, Answer your questions while I'm gone, please?

Zexion: right, right…

-twitches- simple, they knew that if they called me any names like that their cloak would be dyed pink. Rainbow pastels for Larxene.

Demyx: yup. It's true. I had that happen to me once…

Zexion: serves you right, too. Anyway,

Yes, I did, actually. Still do, if you must know the truth, but that shall remain a secret.

Demyx: OOO!! Zexy got a girlfriend, Zexy got a girlfriend!!

Zexion: can't you keep your mouth shut for 2 seconds!? –blush-

Demyx: sorry…

Zexion: ANYWAY…

My Somebody is Izeno (as seen in the secret Ansem report 9 in KHII) and… I'm not exactly sure who my heartless is… In fact, I think the only person who actually put a name to their heartless is the superior…

As for doing anything other then reading… Actually yes, Demyx has been teaching me how to swim…

Taru: you? Swim? -bursts out laughing-

Demyx: HEY!! It's not funny!!

Zexion:.. anyway, Erin Hunter? Hmmm… actually I don't think I have… -tries to make quick dash to the library-

Taru: -grabs Zexion's shirt- oh no, you don't! Awnser the last question, THEN you can go!!

Zexion: Fine… -grumbles- I would put him in a tree binding and force him to drink one of Marluxia's awful potions. Happy now?

Taru: yes.

Zexion: -runs out the door-

Taru: ok, Demyx! Your turn!

Demyx: YAY!! Ok ok, umm…

Yosh! I have many friends, actually! Zexy, Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Taru… Sure, we can be friends, too!! I lobe making new friends…

Ummmm….. Really well, actually! Vexen made a replica for me that would attach to Guitar Hero III, and I beat it on expert three times!!

Taru: AWSOME!!XD next question…

Demyx: Right! umm… yes I do like a person, actually..

Taru: Care to share with us who it is?

Demyx: -looks around- It's… -whispers- Zexy…

Taru: HA!! I KNEW IT!! –dances around station-

Demyx: -huge blush- next question, please…

Taru: -stops- oh, go ahead.

Demyx: Thank you! Anywho…

Happiest moment? Ahh, I would have to say when everyone was playing strip polker behind the superior's back!

Taru: Demyx, Why does almost every answer you & Zexion give have to do with chapters in one of my friends story, What If?

Demyx: ummm….. 'cause we were reading it the other day?

Taru: -sweatdrop- Credit goes to Freaky-Hanyou…

Demyx: I LOVE DOGS!!

Taru: yes, I bet you do… SORA!! Your turn!!

Sora: YAY! Ok, as the keyblade master, I rate myself with a… 20!!

Taru: that would be a 7 in my terms.

Sora: who cares about what you say? It's my question!!

Taru: just get on with it, already!!

Sora: alright, already!! Umm…

Actually, being a lion cub would be cool!! I could chase my tail around all day and Beat Riku in every race and…

Taru: -sweatdrop- uh huh. Anyways… will you do the dare?

Sora: …-sigh- Why not?

Taru: -evil smirk- alright, then! THIS is what you must do:

**Here's the challenge! Sora, Riku, read below to understand your challenge:**

**  
I.M.R Deulist will come in the next chapter and have with her two presents, one black, one red. You and Riku will choose one. Now, these presents might contain something deadly, and something very good. You'll be alone in a padded white room with Riku and the two presents. For three chapters (of course, I will be watching ya from my camera and I'll tell you your questions, and yes you will be fed.) you and Riku cannot open your presents until the three chapters are over. And also, nothing Sexual either from both of you.**

Riku: -angry anime face- SORA!!

Sora: ehe… -sweatdrop-

Taru: that's right! so take your presents, and SCOOT!!

Riku: -grumbles something about no sex and picks up black present-

Sora: -picks up red present-

Taru: -snickers- into the room to your right, please!!

Riku and Sora: -walks into white room-

Axel: Are they gonna live through the boredom?

Taru: probably not. Which is why I'm gonna be watching them turn into nutso's. I'll get popcorn!! Axel, answer your questions!!

Axel: picky authoress… all right I can book you… Sundays and Tuesdays at 3:00 how's that sound for that? And My other is Reno, Despite what people say. Though, I guess Lea would be my heartless…

Taru: BACK!!

Axel: Cool, this set of questions is done.

Taru: really?

Axel: yup.

Taru: ALRIGHT!!XD Next set of questions!!

**Questions from Martiny The one and only (Still)**

**for Riku: Truth or dare?**

**for Kairi: Would you rather have me -cough- visit -cough- again or see Riku  
and Sora getting married?**

**  
for Sora: You don't like Riku chasing you?**

**TRUTH or DARE?**

**for Demyx: Would you rather kill Sora for destorying your sitar or kill him  
for useing it to summon the dancers to destroy it?**

**for Taru: could you bring Mansex-I mean Xemnas into this Q and A?**

Xemnas: -walks in, Zexion behind reading- someone call my name?

Taru: -giggles- yes, now, TAKE A SEAT!XD

Xemnas: NOBODY tells me what to do!

Taru: I'll get my sister.

Xemnas: she scares me… -sits down-

Taru: -turns on microphone- sooo, Rikuuu…

Riku: Truth, you bitch.

Taru: 0.0 umm… ok…

**Would you go back to looking like Ansem if it meant you and Sora could get married? That's right that instant… only no change back...**

Riku: If it meant marrying Sora… then yes, I probably would.

Sora: -teary eyed- Riku…

Taru: aww, that's sweet…

Kairi: 0.o I'd rather have Martiny come and visit again then see those two get married…

Taru: GOOD!! 'cause she is!!

Kairi: oh no…

Taru: Soraaaa!!

Sora: not if he's being perverted, I don't!

Taru: are you reading my mind or something??

Sora: Yup! –sits next to Riku in white room-

Taru: then… answer the next-

Sora: Truth.

Taru: -grumbles- alright here it is…

**Would YOU become Ansem to marry Riku?**

Sora: umm… -blushes- Yes…

Riku: -ears perk up- really?

Sora: H-hai…

Taru: WOO HOO!!XD –dances around the room-

Demyx: My turn again!

Taru: ok ok, go ahead!

Demyx: I would kill him for either.

Taru: … hey Sora, can you even… 0.0 oh god….

Sora: -in other room with Sitar- DANCE, WATER, DANCE!!

Demyx: 0.0 I'm gonna kill him…

Taru: OK!! Next questions!!

**Questions from Mayouh101:**

**For Hayner: How about you? Do you like Fuu, really? 'Cuz I've been hearing  
from unknown sources -cough- Olette and Pence –cough- that you've been talking  
about her for a few days now, and you've been talking about her ALOT!**

**For Ori. Fuu: Same question for Hayner, only the unknown source -cough- Rai  
and Seifer –cough- tell me, that when in school you look at him, often, I mean  
VERY often...  
**

**For Sora: since when did you like Riku really?**

**For Axel: So why DID you like Roxas?**

**and do you really think that Roxas is two-timing you with Larxene?**

**For Riku: have you ever shared a paupu fruit with anyone before?**

**and yes, COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

Hayner: MORE questions for me?

Taru: Yup! See why I didn't let you go in the first place?

Hayner: (those little…) –sigh, fine!! Yes, I do!! You happy yet??

Pence: Yup.

Olette: I knew that we could get it out of you!

Taru: yeah, yeah, fork over the money.

Pence: here you go, 40 munny.

Taru: -sweatdrop- anyone know a place where you can exchange this for American money??

Axel: counts munny down the road by the gas station.

Taru: THANKS!! –runs out the door-

Axel: haha, she forgot the munny…

Ori. Fuu: Falsified information.

Axel: …Huh??

Roxas: She said Rai and Seifer were lying.

Axel: -thumbs up- 'kay

Taru: -marches through door- AXEL!!

Axel: ahh!! So she returns!!

Taru: NOT. FUNNY. I want my munny back!!

Axel: Finders, keepers.

Taru: TEME!!

Roxas: Don't swear in Japanese. It's not polite.

Taru: -sigh- whatever!! –turns on microphone- Got an answer for us, Sora?

Sora: -huge blush- do I HAVE to answer?

Taru: yes.

Sora: -sigh- When we had to close the door between the light and dark.

Riku: …really?

Sora: -nods and looks away-

Taru: -squeals- AWSOME!!XDXD –swivels chair- Pyro, your turn –bored look on face-

Axel: First question is classified and not to be shared.

Roxas: -snorts- Classified, my ass. In fact, that IS the reason you like me.

Axel: touché…

Taru: (this is so cool…) anyway, do you think Roxas is two-timing you?

Axel: nope. Roxas, what do you think of… LARXENE?

Roxas: -shivers and crawls into fetal position- That woman scares me…

Taru: 0.o

Axel: Long story. I wouldn't ask.

Taru: o…k then… RIKU!!

Riku: what?

Taru: HAVE YOU EVER-

Riku: no.

Taru: …what's with you?

Riku: frustrated. Wouldn't you be if you were locked in a room thanks to a stupid dare?

Taru: IT'S NOT STUPID!!

Riku: -looks down- whatever.

Taru: …? O…k then…

Xemnas: You still have yet to tell me why Number VI brought me here.

Taru: You'll see!! Next set of questions!!

**Questions from ThunDaClap:**

**For Kairi: Did you ever know that when KH was made, you weren't supposed to be in the game at all? And if you did, why didn't you magically jump off a bridge and die?! No offence.**

**For Demyx: Why does everybody call you a weak fighter? You can beat the shi- stuffing out of anybody! gives a cookie that's for being cute.**

**For Xemnas: people think that you're in love with Saix. Is it true? And so help me I WILL slap you with a fish if you don't answer.**

Taru: oh wow, now that's harsh…

Kairi: I… wasn't supposed to be there?

Axel: -bursts out laughing-

Kairi: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!

Axel: hell yeah, it is!! You not being there… -daydreams-

Taru: …he has a point…

Kairi: …-runs away, tears in her eyes-

Riku: -smirks at kairi's pain- serves her right.

Sora: huh?

Riku: nothing.

Taru: next question! –really hyper- DEMYX!!

Demyx: people have been calling me a weak fighter?

Sora: 0.0 uhhh….

Demyx: -evil glare at sora- when you get out of their, I'll-

-insert censored violence scene here-

Taru: 0.0 wow, that's harsh…

Roxas: no, that's just normal.

Taru: eh. Either way, he still gets a cookie!!XD Next!!

Xemnas: m turn, I presume?

Taru: yup!

Xemnas: no.

Taru: … you're not telling the truth.

Xemnas: Yes I am.

Taru: FUU!!

Xemnas: ok, ok fine. Yes, it's true…

Taru: HAHA!! VICTORY!! –makes peace sign-

Zexion: one more round of questions.

Taru: -falls anime style- crap…

**Questions from SerenitySoldier97**

**For Taru Taru Animegal: You get showered with cookies and cupcakes for creating such an awesome fic!**

**For Roxas: Just wondering, do you like the fact that Jesse McCartney voices you? Oh and into my fangirl mode, I think you're HOT X3**

**For Axel: You get cookies for no reason! And I'd like to ask, do you and Roxas have matching pajamas of each other? Like you wear the chibi Roxas ones, while Roxas wears the chibi Axel ones? shrug just wondering.**

**For Sora: What was your reaction when Riku took off that black coat jacket thingy off to reveal his Matured, HOT, new body? Hm? HM?**

**For Kairi: Ok, just curious, how did you manage to not go splat on the ground after jumping off that balcony. I'm pretty sure it was like at least 20 to 30 ft. high.  
And also, why are you wearing a dress?? Especially jumping off a balcony...**

**For Riku: How do you keep your hair looking soo...so...HOT?**

Taru: -is swimming in cookies- YAYNESS!!X3

Roxas: …Jesse Mcartney?

Taru: Yup! One of the most awsomeous singers in the world!!

Roxas: …-shrugs- thanks…

Axel: -mutters- Roxas is mine –cough- anyways, yes I do wear them, but Roxy refuses!! –pouts-

Roxas: -sweatdrop- that's because it would look ridiculous on me.

Axel: SO!? IT'S PAJAMAS!!

Roxas: Exactly.

Taru: -swims over to intercom- SOOOOORRRRRAAAA!!

Sora: -in corner of room, huge blush on face-

Taru: wwwweeeellllllll??

Sora: …

Taru: … I'll give you a cookie…

Sora: OOO COOKIE!! ITHOUGHTHEWASTHEHOTTESTTHINGSINCEORLANDOBLUME! … -covers mouth- oops…

Riku: -wide smile-

Taru: -giggles- ok, herse your cookie -throws cookie down random shoot-

Sora: YAY!! –catches cookie-

Axel: hey, where did Kairi go?

Kairi: I'm right here, thank you!!

Axel: then awnser the question!!

Kairi: It was the only thing I had to wear at the time… and … I… Uh…

Taru: well…?

Kairi: I can fly…

Taru: 0.o

Axel: Really?

Kairi: -nods-

Riku: -admiring his hair- (cough making it look good for Sora cough)

Taru: RIIIIKKKUUU-

Riku: Hair gel.

Taru: …no, that's Sora's-

Riku: It's the secret to its shine. And before anyone asks, yes, it's a natural color.

Zexion: … that's all the questions…

Taru: YIPEE!!XD –swims in cookies more- That means were out of time! Thanks for reading!!

CHUU-WAI!

_A/N: Ano, Sorry for the very late update. I know, I was on a roll, but my mom passed away soon after I started writing this chapter (and to be fair, this is the longest one I'v done yet.) so, I hope you will find it easy to forgive me, and I promise I will update more on this! So PLZ, keep sending in the questions! ARIGATO!!_

_Taru Taru Animegal_


End file.
